The Equivalence of Exchange
by Naito no Fainarusurota
Summary: Rated M for safety and possible future content. contains a powerful Harry who is the elder brother of the Boy-Who-Lived.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Chaos Legion or any ideas that I borrowed from a source outside of myself**

**This is a Fan fiction for all of you that have an issue with non-Canonical stories, and by definition Fan fiction is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. This means that I'm not going to stick to the poorly defined information and underdeveloped or backbone-less(In my opinion) characters. There will be non-Canon characters and elements as well as random plot devices that make no sense to you when first mentioned but gradually do. **

**This is a Crossover as well, meaning I'm going to pick and choose what I want to use from a predefined set of existing works such as the Harry Potter series and Chaos Legion game.**

**Sorry for the false alarms, I noticed some small errors while checking back to verify how long in between this chapter and the next. **

**Contains: Potioneer!Alchemist!Elementalist!Rune-Crafter!Enchanter!Animagus!Legionator! Harry, but there is an exchange for these abilities**

**Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Speech formats: **"Normal Speech" 'Normal Thought'** 'Not so Normal Thought' "Not so Normal Speech(this includes Parseltounge)"**

**The Equivalence of Exchange**

_ This String Theory Overlap Linear Development has been designated 4omega-16mu-23delta-5beta-7kappa-45alpha of the Multiverse strings designated Potterverse and Legionverse, due to a high probability of death or loss of soul outside of the Temporally and Spatially Independent Viewing Sphere in this S.T.O.L.D., I am required to insist you all stay within the T.S.I.V.S. for the duration of your visit, and please heed any warning signs that have been posted inside the T.S.I.V.S. Now while you're here, please try to enjoy yourselves, thank you for visiting, and Welcome aboard the T.S.I.V.S. **Broken Exchange**._

+First Person POV+

Normally, I'd ignore you all and just start the story, however I'm feeling nice today so I'll introduce myself and give you a brief history lesson as to how this story came to be. Well, on to the introduction. My name is Harry Potter, the outcast of the Potter family because I was born with a rare, non-contagious magical disease called Limitata Fluant, which is Latin for Limited Flow. The disease itself has both negative and positive side effects, the negative being that you can't use any spells requiring a decent amount of power, better known as any spell that would normally require a wand unless your using it's runic equivalent, to cast and that powerful bursts of accidental magic are impossible for you to produce as a child, the positive are that you'll always have a larger than average reserve of magic and that your magic will always be fairly calm.

Now that you know of my condition and weaknesses, I'll tell you of my skills, since I was around 4 years old, the age I learned to read and a year younger than my brother was when he learned, I've been reading books filled with knowledge that I could use, first was a potions book, followed closely by a dictionary so that I could understand that book once I reread it, and hundreds of other books on different subjects: Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Magical Creatures, Alchemy (from Grandma and Grandpa Flamel, as they insist I call them), and Potions Ingredients to name a few, after I had found out what I would be able to do with my limitation, as well as reading a few fiction books like any other book-inclined child would, all so that I could get out of my brothers shadow.

Finally, it's on to your history lesson. As you might (gotta take into account those really slow ones, ya know?) have figured out I'm the eldest son of the Potter family, which now consists of James, Lily, Rosalin and Daisy, my twin younger sisters by three years, and Alritch or 'Ickle Ally' as I prefer to call him, The Boy-Who-Lived and my younger brother by two years, as far as their concerned most of the time. On Halloween of 1981, a year and a quarter after Alrich was born and three years and 93 days after I was, Voldemort, the odd disturbed thing that he was, decided to attack because of a partial prophecy relayed to him by the oh so despicable Grinc- nope sorry wrong name, what was it? Snivelus? No, that's his nickname, Grouch? Nope, Severus? Ah that's it, Severus Snape.

The result of this attack was fairly entertaining in my opinion, seeing as half of the Death Eaters wound up unconscious, Voldemort, kinda-sorta killed himself by accidentally rebounding a Killing Curse off of a mirror-like light fixture that fell into it's path because Ickle Ally's fear caused his magic to figure out the simplest way to remove the cause of said fear(Which caused his previous Horcruxes to destroy the soul portions they were made of because of a defect that is caused by suicide, accidental or not, because the magic used registers it as a wish to pass on), and promptly shattered and caused a scar on Ickle Ally's forehead from the lingering magic residue (that Voldemort turned into a Horcrux knowing of the defect, and using his accidental suicide as the basis to split his soul once more, and latching it into the cursed scar), and nobody from my family died.

Before I let this story begin, I've got a couple words to say at you, because I'm not saying them to you 'cause I don't care if your listening, about the equivalence of exchange, because no matter how loaded an exchange may seem, there is always an equilibrium maintained after the transaction. An excellent example would be a person with Limitata Fluant, similar to myself. This person loses the ability to cast a spell with a wand, but they gain an affinity with magic that doesn't require a wand like Potions, Alchemy, Runes, and Glyphs. Well, I should say the gain an affinity for magics used without wands, and the ability to use Glyph magics, but I'm not gonna explain what Glyph magics are right now.

+End First Person POV+

**A :July 29th, 1991 – Godric's Hollow: Line Break**

Harry Potter was giddy, or at least as giddy as a slightly apathetic 13 year old with an IQ score of 148 and a severe case of bored disinterest when it comes to most people of his gender can be, because today he would be getting his supplies for his third year at Hogwarts with the Flamels, both of whom were standing in front of him. His appearance added an ominous feeling when combined with his normal attitude, being 5 foot 11 inches tall, and having vivid green eyes with three red dots in them, with the beginnings of an athletic build, weighing around 130 lbs, and usually wore an ankle length coat, a black silk button-up shirt, a pair of black denim jeans because he refused to wear the pants made of terry cloth and any kind of leather pants just aren't very appealing to a 13 year old, a silk tie, metal half-frame glasses, and some nice black leather combat boots with an external plate of metal on the toe. The coat was white in color with an odd black design intact on the back, had the sleeves ripped off leaving behind an oddly shaped frayed edge, and the bottom half had multiple tears, varying in length and shape giving it a fairly worn look.

Normally, a wizarding family would take their child themselves, however seeing as the Potters were busy getting Alritch his first year supplies and really only remembered that Harry existed when he spoke directly to one of them or was spoken to when they were around, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel had taken it upon themselves to make sure that Harry had gotten his early education, food to eat, and anything else that he needed short of the attention of the Potters.

Nicholas had spent a lot of his free time with Harry as the years went by teaching him different things, mostly just the basics that are required to survive, common knowledge that most people are taught like reading, writing, math, and such, but began to teach him Alchemy, Elementalism, and Enchanting once he showed an interest in learning them at the age of 7 years old. Perenelle focused more on making sure he knew how to act in Pureblood society, seeing as he would be Head of House Flamel once Nicholas and herself passed (they had the odd feeling that something would shorten their life expectancy considerably so they had a will drawn up naming Harry as their main Beneficiary), cooking, history, Potions, and Spagyric(also known as Plant Alchemy), but taught him French at an early age due to the Flamels main home being in the French countryside. So, it only felt right to the three of them that they should take Harry on his Hogwarts trips to Diagon Alley.

"So are you ready to go back to Hogwarts, Harry?" asked Nicholas, which caused Perenelle to scowl, smack him in the back of his head, and sigh "It's the boys birthday, Nicholas, honestly, can't you greet him properly once without questioning him about something?"

The famous alchemists eyes shone with mischief at having aggravated his wife "Fine, stifle my curiosity at how eager my prized student and genius grandson is at getting to destroy every idiotic expectation Dumbledore might have for him, and then some, but anyways Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry simply smiled brightly, a sharp contrast to his normal aloof, forced smile he'd use around most people, and said "Thank you, and to answer your question yes, I am, Grandpa, and don't worry I plan on shattering them before grinding them to dust beneath my heel and then causing each individual grain of dust to explode in a rather entertaining fashion in his face, possibly his ridiculously large beard."

"Harry, why do you encourage him? You know it only makes his scheming to humiliate Dumbledore worse." sighed out an exasperated Perenelle.

"'Cause his mad scientist laugh is hilarious, Grandma." said an innocently smiling Harry, which was ruined completely by his statement and the sound of Nicholas Flamel cackling semi-insanely.

"Well, now that you two have gotten your odd need to insult Dumbledore in some way out of the way, I believe Nicholas can explain your presents to you." said a smirking Perenelle.

Nicholas spoke "The first is a completely new wardrobe including casual clothing besides robes, your new Tri-Elemental, journeyman Alchemist, journeyman Potioneer, and journeyman Enchanter dress robes and work robes to go with the badges the boards sent us yesterday, which Perenelle chose, I chose to get you a pet, and no it won't be an owl, rat, toad, or even a common pet, and the last present, from both of us, is going to be any 15 books you choose from the book stores in Diagon Alley to go with the 5 that we'll be letting you choose from our library, because any respectable witch or wizard has a private library."

Harry had a shocked expression at the list "You don't have to get me that much, I mean the wardrobe itself would normally be to much but I wouldn't be able to change Grandma's mind, not that I'm not grateful, but really, the pet and the books are too much."

This caused Perenelle to glare, promising gratuitous non-lethal, non-permanently-maiming violence "No, It's not too much, the clothes are a necessity since you've not only outgrown your old clothes but you've attained a new proficiency rank, you've been saving the profits you make off of your odd little creations for several years to buy a pet so now you can use that money to start new projects or make new items, as Nicholas said Harry any respectable witch or wizard has a private library with several rare books given to them by relatives, not to mention we've had around six hundred years to read and memorize our library so we're passing on the knowledge to you, and you're not going to get us to change our minds, so just accept it gracefully." followed by several minutes of glaring at him.

"Seeing as you've successfully terrified him into agreement, let's go!" exclaimed a snickering Nicholas as he looked at Harry's extremely pale face, before the trio Flooed to Diagon Alley.

Several hours later, Harry, Nicholas, and Perenelle had gotten most of Harry's school supplies, a holster for his wand(which was made from a dark reddish black African Blackwood, 12 inches in length, with a Peruvian Vipertooth heartstring, from a Vipertooth that had died from the venom of another Vipertooth, for the core), and his new wardrobe(most of which was made of silk, with a few moleskin and terry cloth garments, two pairs of Muggle denim jeans to contrast the Muggle dress pants, and a single Swedish Short-Snout dragon hide coat), and glasses because Perenelle believed his old ones clashed with his new clothing, and were now looking around Creature Cache, one of the best store for finding an uncommon pet/familiar, because they had at least one specimen of each creature that could be found by Muggles and Magicals alike, barring extinct species, dragons, and other class XXXXX creatures.

Harry was currently in between the Birds of Prey area and the Big Cats area(which were right next to each other because of the names of the sections beginning with 'Bi'), when a Maltese(1) King Cheetah(2) cub and a large Bat Hawk(3) caught his attention, one after the other. A couple minutes later, Nicholas and Perenelle find Harry and one of the three people working at the store, a witch named Kaitlin, were playing with an oddly colored Cheetah cub, while a bat hawk sat proudly on Harry's left shoulder, a small dog tag attached to a chain on it's right leg, with the word 'Vex' on it. Perenelle asked "Harry, which one do you want to get the most?"

Harry's reply didn't surprise either of them "Well, seeing as the two of you are going to want me to send letters, I figured that Vex here would be the best choice for the gift."

"So, why does the Cheetah have a collar with the word 'Nebula' on it?" asked Nicholas, although both he and Perenelle knew the answer.

Harry smirked "I bought him as my familiar, 'cause Vex is going to be a Flamel family bird." Perenelle and Nicholas sighed at Harry, as he continued to play with Nebula as Vex gave Nicholas a condescending look, as if he knew that the decision would irritate the alchemist.

"Since that's settled, let's pay and head back to our manor so Harry can get his books, Perenelle." whispered Nicholas.

**A :Time Skip – September 1st 1991– King's Cross – Platform 9 ¾: Line Break**

Harry was sitting in his normal compartment on the Hogwarts' Express waiting for the rag tag group, which consisted of nothing but Quidditch fanatics, he had met a year prior in the same spot, tapping his quill against his most recent draft of his Alchemy Master's theory paper.

As he was waiting he bean to think of the day he had met his first friends around his age.

**A :Flashback – September 1st 1990– King's Cross – Platform 9 ¾: Line Break**

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, with Nebula laying across his feet, reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _with a large roll of parchment, on which he was making an ingredient properties list for use in Potions class, on a Portable Desk(a flat piece of wood, slightly larger than a clipboard, with several runic arrays and enchantments on it so that it will float a set distance above the ground, shrink/enlarge on command, among other things) that Nicholas had him make during his Enchanting lessons.

The door to the compartment that he was sitting in suddenly opened, to reveal two identical red headed boys with mischievous smirks on their faces that appeared to be as old as Harry, a boy with his black hair in dreadlocks and the same mischievous grin as the twin red heads who appeared to be about the same age as Harry, an older red haired boy that looked as if he was outside to much and seemed to be 4 or 5 years older than Harry, a slightly burly boy with brown hair and a friendly grin plastered on his face about a year Harry's senior, a girl about Harry's age with black hair and an annoyed frown marring her features, another girl with black hair who looked to be struggling to hold in her mirth and also looked to be Harry's age, and a blonde girl about a year younger than Harry looking extremely confused.

"You wouldn't mind if -" "- we joined you in this -" "- fine compartment of yours, would ya mate?" asked the twins and their unrelated triplet.

"Fred, George, Lee, how many times do I need to tell you to introduce yourselves first? Now, ignoring the small minded and mismatched triplets rudeness, I'm Angelina Johnson, and the idiots are Fred and George Weasley, the identical red heads, and Lee Jordan, the one with dreadlocks." first scolded then stated the annoyed looking girl.

The girl struggling to hold in her laughter spoke next "Don't mind her, she's just pissed that the terrible trio threw an exploding snap next to her while she was sleeping, I'm Alicia Spinnet by the way."

"I'm Charlie Weasley, so you know, and I'm just trying to keep my trouble making siblings from picking the wrong targets." stated the eldest of the group.

"Oliver Wood is the name, and Quidditch is my game, nice ta meet ya." half-jokingly stated the burly boy, before the blonde girl said "I'm Katie Bell, and I have no idea why I was dragged along by Angelina and Alicia."

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Nebula, and seeing as no one else is currently I don't really care if you sit here." stated Harry politely, as he shifted slightly closer to the window before returning to his list.

The group settled in before Charlie asked "What is that thing your using, and what are you doing?" This question caused Harry to stop writing, Nebula to look at Charlie and tilt his head slightly in confusion, and the rest of the group to stop chatting amongst their individual groups before Charlie tacked on "and why is this compartment so much larger than others?" as an afterthought.

Harry mentally grinned "Technically, I'm using five things: the bench, my book, a Bat Hawk feather quill, a roll of parchment, and a Portable Desk, which is an item an Alchemist or Enchanter worth the air they breathe carries with them, I'm making a list of Potions ingredients and their uses and properties, and this compartment is larger because of a reusable Runic Tag made with the Enlargement array on it."

Charlie just gave him an exasperated stare as Fred, George, and Lee chuckled "Why would a third year have an item used by Alchemists and Enchanters, be making a list used only by Potioneers, and have access to a reusable Runic Tag?"

Nebula rose from his prone position, turned so that he was looking straight at Charlie, and tilted his head to the left, causing light to glint off of the four badges and the name plate that Harry had attached to his loose, small-linked chain collar with an extra length hanging from the left side of his neck, causing all but Charlie, who was now looking at Harry with an incredulous look, to look confusedly at the badges then at Charlie, as Charlie deadpanned "Those explain why you have the Portable Desk and reusable Runic Tag, but bring to mind another question: How a second year, who has yet to take any of the elective classes has those when two of them require the holder to have knowledge enough to pass the N.E.W.T.s for Alchemy, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration, while the other two require knowledge well beyond N.E.W.T. Level?"

"And the question 'what are those, exactly?', might come to mind as well." supplied a curious Oliver.

Charlie blinked at that, realizing that he was the only one from the group that had covered specializations, a fifth year subject, in the compartment and apparently one of the only two who knew what the badges meant, but Harry was the one who spoke "Those are proficiency badges, which are used by just about every specialization out there, some of the exceptions being Aurors and Dragon keepers, but more specifically three of those four are journeyman badges for an Alchemist, Enchanter, and Potioneer, and the last one is a Tier 3 Elementalist, or Tri-Elemental for short, badge. The answer to Charlie's question is that I've been trained and taught by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel since I was very young, and I tend to be a quick study so long as my teacher is willing to teach, those two factors combined with several others allowed me to get my five titles as a journeyman as a Potioneer, an Alchemist, and an Enchanter, an apprentice as a Rune-crafter, and a 3rd Tier placement as an Elementalist. Before someone asks the highest titles you can reach is Master in any of those, the first four having three titles, and the last having 16 tiers total, the first fifteen for the base elements, and the last for learning to combine any two or three elements, excluding the 15 Specialists."

"Now, does the ickle firstie-" "-have a guess as to what House she'll be in?" asked Fred and George to Katie, to which Lee tacked on "and any bets from her elders?"

Angelina and Alicia exchanged a look "We've got 5 galleons each that she'll be a Gryffindor."

"I'm going ta put 5 galleons on Katie in Ravenclaw." replied Oliver, before Charlie said "I'm gonna put 5 galleons that Katie's gonna be a Raven."

"So, 10 on her being a Gryff-" "- which is entirely possible,- " "- and 10 on her being a Raven-" "- so we'll put 10 between the three of us that both of 'em are Badgers." said the trouble-making trio of terror.

"I'm not going to bet, but I'll guess she's a Gryff" supplied an amused Harry before he went back to working on his properties list.

Katie was fairly confused by the bets "How come you guys are betting on which House I'll be in?"

**A :Flashback End: Line Break**

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to crashed open unexpectedly, as Fred had decided to be theatrical, earning a fist to the back of his head from Angelina, Alicia, and Katie as they shoved past him.

**A ****:Fastforward – September 1****st 1991 – Hogwarts – Great Hall: Line Break**

As soon as the group of first years entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, their ears were assaulted by the magically synthesized voice of an enchanted hat.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_And to this I must confess_

_A thousand years or so is quite awhile_

_To be worn and torn and wrecked._

_Crafted in brave Gryffindor's grasp_

_skilled in the use of his most sacred craft,_

_Brought to life by cunning Slytherin's brew_

_his skill well known to all but few,_

_Given mind by gentle Hufflepuff's magic weave_

_Enchanting as it was, It was made to never leave,_

_And taught to Sing by Ravenclaw's voice_

_Made as her cheerful choice._

_So, now my story's known_

_And your own must begin,_

_Amidst your many a wandering thought_

_Lies an honored quality that cannot be taught_

_Pick me up and place me down_

_Above what lies within,_

_So I may say where you'll meet,_

_Many a friend without deceit._

_Will you sit in Gryffindor's part,_

_Where dwell the stout of heart?_

_Or are your ambitions so grand_

_That Slytherin is where you'll stand?_

_Is your heart so caring_

_That Hufflepuff is your bearing?_

_Or is it within Ravenclaw's walls,_

_Where your bright mind falls?_

_We're soon to see, so let's have a look,_

_Although your minds are nothing like a book._

_Enough of that, I've wasted too much time again,_

_Let the Sorting now begin!_

The Sorting Ceremony had passed quickly and uneventfully, including the Sorting Song, and Harry was sitting with Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Oliver and the Twins at the Gryffindor table Angelina and Alicia being 15 galleons richer because of yet another bet on a first year. "What are you reading, Harry?" questioned Alicia as the rest of the group noticed the obscured book that Harry was reading as he ate. Harry simply swallowed the food in his mouth before saying "A Transfigurations related book."

"That answers the question real well" snarked an agitated Katie. Harry simply shook his head "If I could, and wanted to, tell you I would wait till we were in the relative safety of our House's Common Room, but seeing as your not on the Permitted Reader list I can't, and the only way to get on that list would be to marry into the family, so I doubt your interested in knowing, and Fred, George, Lee, sorry to disappoint you but I don't swing for that team."

After the feast ended, Katie, the Twins, Lee, Harry, Oliver, Angelina, and Alicia made the trip back to the Gryffindor Common Room, avoiding the small swarm of first years being led by Percy Weasley. "Any changes in the house meetings this year?" questioned Katie.

Fred answered without the normal Weasley Triplet Speech "House meetings are still held the last Friday of every fourth month, so no."

'Well, that's still fairly annoying, but there's nothing I personally can do about it.' thought Harry 'Oh well, I guess that gives me more time to think of side projects. Now what should be the first this ear? Hmmmmm... Bottle Gnomes? Yes, Bottle Gnomes, each with a different Muggle soda, Mountain Dew was good, and Dr. Pepper is excellent, and some Coca-Cola and Pepsi as well, then once I'm done I'll make some mini Golem armies and a Wizard chess set.' After that thought, Harry pulled out his P.D. and affixed a small roll of parchment before writing down the list of items that he needed to make his army of tiny minions and their refre... reinforcements, along with a quick note to Nicholas and Perenelle.

Katie, having seen the list, had to ask "What could you possibly need 300 ½ liter orb-shaped bottles, 532 10 pound blocks of: 100 of Copper, 100 of Iron, 116 of Lead, 116 of Silver, and 100 of a steel-laced Gold compound, 1000 small spherical gems, around 1/8th of an inch in diameter, made of: 200 of Tsavorite, 200 of translucent dark Amethyst, 200 of blood red Garnet, 200 of navy blue Topaz, and 200 of Kuzite, 150 liters of assorted Muggle sodas, a 'blank' Enchanters watch with a leather band, and a monocle?" prompting the rest of the group to turn to look at the Gryffindor 'Mad Scientist' as Charlie had labeled him during their first train ride to Hogwarts together, and for said Mad Scientist to mumble "Bottle Gnomes, Golem Armies, and Chess" while his face was slightly pink in embarrassment at being caught. It was an extremely short conversation before the group reached the Gryffindor Common Room, and were off to bed.

The next morning came quickly, and McGonagall was walking down the Gryffindor Table laying stacks of parchment in the center of each year group, each stack getting progressively smaller until she reached the three first years "Mister Potter, may I ask _why_ you have a non-uniform cloak on that looks to be no better than rags?"

Harry looked up from the same obscured text he had been reading the night before and replied crossly, rather irritated at the accidental insult to one of his idols, "It's a habit of mine to wear this, and for your information Professor, this coat is a fitted replica of Sieg Wahrheit's coat, Sir Wahrheit being the last Knight of the Dark Glyphs and Legionator of the Order of St. Overia, one of the last few organizations that know of Glyph magics, the only other two being the Maidens of the Silver and one that is nameless to anyone who is not a part of it."

**A ****:Freeze Frame:**** Line Break**

+First Person POV+

I truly despised those cloaks back then, and still do as a matter of fact, and thankfully I never had to wear one because the section of the rules about uniform states, and I'm reading this directly from my copy, 'All students are required to own at least one set of standard black robes, to be used on formal occasions, such as a traditional ball, if dress robes are unavailable to them, however the students may wear any item similar to a cloak at any other time, such as during a regular school day.' That was rule number 372 out of 1022.5, and I'm pretty sure that half of a rule was going to be erased but never got around to it.

+End First Person POV+

**A ****:Frame Thawed:**** Line Break**

Harry continued speaking, his tone, which lacked emotion(having woken up around 7:00 AM to send off his supplies request to Nicholas, about two hours earlier than he would normally wake up), unnerving most of those listening, "Add that to the fact that this is my first day back after three months away, meaning I have yet to readjust to the rules, and that I haven't had access to an uppdated comprehensive list of the school's rules, it's not too hard to believe that I went with my habit, rather than grab an article of clothing that entirely contradicts my norm. Now, I would be happy to start wearing the uniform robes, once I see with my own two eyes where in the rules it states that a student is required to wear a plain black robe, as apparently it was added to the rules during summer break because it wasn't in there last year."

McGonagall looked agitated at being talked back to by the same person for a third year, having become accustomed to the startled or scared reactions caused by her stern attitude, "Pick up the list in the library, Madam Pince can give you a copy to keep, and change into a black robe before you go to your first class, and don't be late for class."

As McGonagall left, having finished handing out the class schedules while Harry spoke, Harry looked down at the parchment in his hand, which had a neatly made table containing his classes.

It was laid out with the day, class, classroom, classroom's floor, and beginning time:

**Breakfast**

Sunday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Monday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Tuesday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Wednesday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Thursday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Friday 7:30 AM Great Hall

Saturday 7:30 AM Great Hall

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**(with Slytherin)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 8:45 AM 4th Floor Room 415

Tuesday 12:30 PM 4th Floor Room 415

Wednesday 3:00 PM 4th Floor Room 415

Thursday 4:15 PM 4th Floor Room 415

Friday 10:00 AM 4th Floor Room 415

Saturday 11:15 AM 4th Floor Room 415

**Potions**

**(with Hufflepuff)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 10:00 AM B1 Floor Room 011

Tuesday 8:45 AM B1 Floor Room 012

Wednesday 4:15 PM B1 Floor Room 011

Thursday N/A

Friday 12:30 PM B1 Floor Room 011

Saturday 3:00 PM B1 Floor Room 012

**Charms**

**(with Ravenclaw)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 11:15 AM 5th Floor Room 511

Tuesday 10:00 AM 5th Floor Room 511

Wednesday 5:30 PM 5th Floor Room 511

Thursday 5:30 PM 5th Floor Room 511

Friday 4:15 PM 5th Floor Room 511

Saturday 4:15 PM 5th Floor Room 511

**Transfiguration**

**(with Ravenclaw)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 12:30 PM 4th Floor Room 411

Tuesday 11:15 AM 4th Floor Room 411

Wednesday N/A

Thursday 8:45 AM 4th Floor Room 411

Friday 3:00 PM 4th Floor Room 411

Saturday 10:00 AM 4th Floor Room 411

**Lunch**

Sunday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Monday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Tuesday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Wednesday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Thursday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Friday 1:45 PM Great Hall

Saturday 1:45 PM Great Hall

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**(with Slytherin)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 3:00 PM 5th Floor Room 514

Tuesday 5:30 PM 5th Floor Room 514

Wednesday 12:30 PM 5th Floor Room 514

Thursday 3:00 PM 5th Floor Room 514

Friday 4:15 PM 5th Floor Room 514

Saturday N/A

**Herbology**

**(with Hufflepuff)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 4:15 PM Greenhouse 1

Tuesday 4:15 PM Greenhouse 1

Wednesday 8:45 AM Greenhouse 1

Thursday 10:00 AM Greenhouse 1

Friday 11:15 AM Greenhouse 1

Saturday N/A

**History of Magic**

**(with Hufflepuff)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 5:30 PM 2nd Floor Room 211

Tuesday 10:00 AM 2nd Floor Room 211

Wednesday 11:15 AM 2nd Floor Room 211

Thursday 12:30 PM 2nd Floor Room 211

Friday 8:45 AM 2nd Floor Room 211

Saturday N/A

**Arithmancy**

**(all Houses)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 6:45 PM 2nd Floor Room 291

Tuesday 6:45 PM 2nd Floor Room 291

Wednesday 10:00 AM 2nd Floor Room 291

Thursday 11:15 AM 2nd Floor Room 291

Friday 6:45 PM 2nd Floor Room 291

Saturday 8:45 AM 2nd Floor Room 291

**Supper**

Sunday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Monday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Tuesday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Wednesday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Thursday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Friday 8:00 PM Great Hall

Saturday 8:00 PM Great Hall

**Alchemy**

**(all Houses)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 9:15 PM 2nd Floor Room 281

Tuesday 9:15 PM B1 Floor Room 081

Wednesday 9:15 PM 2nd Floor Room 281

Thursday 9:15 PM B1 Floor Room 081

Friday 9:15 PM 2nd Floor Room 281

Saturday 9:15 PM B1 Floor Room 081

**Astronomy**

**(with Ravenclaw)**

Sunday N/A

Monday 10:30 PM Astronomy Tower Roof

Tuesday N/A

Wednesday 10:30 PM Astronomy Tower Roof

Thursday N/A

Friday 10:30 PM Astronomy Tower Roof

Saturday N/A

"What the heck is a 'Knight of the Dark Glyphs' or a 'Legionator? Is 'Legionator' even a word?" abruptly asked a half-asleep Angelina.

Harry sighed as he went about fixing his morning tea, having spoken to one of the house elves about having it with his breakfast "A 'Knight of the Dark Glyphs' is the term used by the Order of St. Overia as the rank of a Legionator that has forged their own 'Ultimate' crest and has been given the Hatred crest, Blasphemy crest, Flawed crest, Guilt crest, Malice crest, and Arrogance crest. A Legionator is a person who uses the energy created by the wandering souls trapped on this world to summon a Chaos Legion, an 'unearthly creature' that follows the command of it's summoner. Yes, Legionator is a word"

Fred pipes up, alone because George is asleep with his face sideways in a bowl of oatmeal and Lee is sitting straight up with his eyes wide open completely unconscious, "What is this Order of St. Overia? And what do you mean 'forged their own Ultimate crest?'"

Harry took a sip of his tea before answering "The Order is one of the three 'Glyph Guardians' as most of the people who know they exist prefer to call the three organizations that still know how to use Glyph magics, an old and nearly forgotten kind of magic similar to runic enchantments, and is composed entirely of people with Limitata Fluant, unlike the other two organizations. By 'forged their own Ultimate crest,' I meant that they had forged a statue out of 'Tainted Silver,' which is silver that has been imbued with the energy used to summon a Chaos Legion, in the likeness of an image they receive from a potion-induced trance before carving a specific set of glyphs into the base of the newly made crest, a couple of examples are Sir Wahrheit's Thanatos Crest and my own Leviathan crest and before you ask, no I'm not going to show you any of them without having a good reason."

The last announcement he made before he finished his cup of tea and stood looking at a pocket watch that he had gotten from Perenelle when he learned to read an analog clock, ignoring the 'Aw, come on!'from the twins and Lee, and began walking towards the double doors of the Great Hall, intent on getting the list of rules, checking the rules pertaining to clothing, and possibly changing into one of the infernally itchy robes that he had been required to buy for his uniform if required to, and getting to Defense Against the Dark Arts on time.

**A ****:Time Skip – September 2****nd – Hogwarts – Great Hall – Supper: Line Break**

Harry sat down with a heavy sigh at the Gryffindor table, having quickly become exasperated with the third year curriculum, sans Alchemy, Care of Magical Creatures History of Magic which he used as a free period, planing out the necessary runes that he would have to inscribe on the 'heartstone' of each individual miniature Golem, Bottle Gnome, and chess piece, and cutting out said heartstones from a 10 inch by 10 inch block of dark green jade regularly used by Enchanters as the runic anchor for any automatons that they made that were shorter than a foot and not longer or wider than 10 inches. Each heartstone was about the width of a tooth pick and a quarter of an inch long, would have the runes inscribed in a spiraling pattern, and would be encased in one one of the arms of the Golems and Gnomes and in the center of the chess pieces.

Katie, noticing that Harry had arrived, looked at him and asked "Bored with school already? It's only the first day."

"Yes, and already Snape is unsurprisingly and once again an utterly annoying, biased, asinine waste of flesh, brain matter, and resources on the level of Lockhart himself, McGonagall is trying to shove theory down our throats with nothing but the dry facts, no one can understand Quirell's stuttering gibberish and he's a bumbling idiot, Binns is a bloody ghost, and we have no actual practical classwork for any of those classes for another two days at least." ranted an aggravated Harry.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow "What about Flitwick, Sprout, Kettleburn, Calx, Vector, and Sinistra?"

"Flitwick, Sprout, Kettleburn, and Vector are decent professors who mix the dry facts with practical work, while Sinistra is good from what I remember from last year, and I've never had Calx as a professor before." stated Harry simply as he watched the evening post be brought in by a large group of various breeds of owls, a raven, four hummingbirds, a small group of blue jays, and a single bat hawk. The bat hawk was carrying a large square package, two letters, and a smaller square package.

Fred and George received a letter from their sister via an old decrepit owl that fell head first to the ground behind George,which Harry had learned to differentiate from Fred by a small purple earring in his right ear where Fred had a blue earring, Angelina had received a gift from her elder sister via their families hummingbirds, which they trained themselves for the novelty of it, Alicia received a letter from each of her 10 cousins, her elder brother, and both of her parents via the only Great Horned Owl of the group, Oliver had received a letter from his younger sister who was starting at Beauxbatons this year, Katie received a package via the raven from her elder sister, and Vex had dropped the packages and letters straight into Harry's hands as he did a quick dive past, before turning around and alighting gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Interesting choice for a mail bird Harry, where did you get it?" asked Oliver, who had decided to talk Quidditch with the twins and Lee.

"Creature Cache in Diagon Alley, and he's a Bat Hawk named Vex, which he lives up to by annoying the hell out of Nicholas, and I'm pretty sure he might be capable of some minor hexes." replied Harry distractedly as he read the letter from Perenelle, which included a request to try not to accidentally or purposefully kill Dumbledore with a random explosive project no matter how much Nicholas pleaded, with a bribe of several months worth of soda, pizza, and pocky, all three of which he blamed her for getting him addicted to them, to give him the incentive to agree, which he did, via note with a request that the first months supply be sent as soon as possible.

Nicholas on the other hand simply asked if he would send a sample Bottle Gnome and Golem with their schematics in the enchanted lock box sent with the supplies so that he could have it patented for him at the next meeting of Master Enchanters in December once the projects were finished, which also received a note in response.

The second night in the castle ended in a boring fashion for most, but Harry sat in what had been deemed his laboratory within the school working on the forming the molds of each individual part for his Bottle Gnomes and Golems, preferring to make the pieces by hand rather than shape them with magic so that they held the enchantments better and weren't hardened against his etching tools when he placed the details.

Each individual Gnome would use a single block to make all of it's parts, with about 2 lbs left over: a conical head with a hinged tip covering the end of the passage to glass sphere that served as the majority of it's torso, a set of shoulder sockets, and of metal that served as the connector for the legs, 12 ¼ inch spherical joint pieces, 28 1/16 inch diameter spherical joint pieces, two ½ inch diameter 2 inch long forearms, two ¼ inch diameter 2 inch long upper arms two palm, 24 finger segments(8 base segments[two pinky bases, two ring bases, two middle bases, and two index bases], 8 connector segments[two pinky connectors, two ring connectors, two middle connectors, and two index connectors], and 8 tip segments[two pinky tips, two ring tips, two middle tips, and two index tips]), 4 thumb segments(two base segments and two tip segments), two 2/3 inch diameter three inch long thigh pieces, 2 1/3 inch diameter two inch long shin pieces, and 2 foot pieces. The heartstone had the runic arrays for animation, voice recognition programmed to a specific voice or group of voices, the featherweight charm, an ambient energy siphon, and a couple minor security charms, while the glass bottle had a chilling runic array, an unbreakable array, and a receiver array for a liquid siphon array tied to a capacity array, linked permanently to a reusable source array tag on one of the bottles of soda, and the joint pieces and their respective socket had puppet connection runic arrays to hold the pieces together.

The build time for one group, five individual Gnomes, was 4 hours total, after the first Gnome had been crafted by hand so that the enchantments on the etching tools could map and make the required runes and runic arrays.

A single Golem would use a single block to make all of it's parts, with nothing left over: a generic human head, a torso with two sockets for the legs and four for the arms, 15 ¼ inch spherical joint pieces, 56 1/16 inch diameter spherical joint pieces, four ¼ inch diameter 2 inch long forearms, four ¼ inch diameter 2 inch long upper arms two palm, 48 finger segments(16 base segments[four pinky bases, four ring bases, four middle bases, and four index bases], 16 connector segments[ four pinky connectors, four ring connectors, four middle connectors, and four index connectors], and 16 tip segments[ four pinky tips, four ring tips, four middle tips, and four index tips]), 8 thumb segments( four base segments and four tip segments), two 2/3 inch diameter three inch long thigh pieces, 2 1/3 inch diameter two inch long shin pieces, and 2 foot pieces. The heartstone had the runic arrays for animation, voice recognition programmed to a specific voice or group of voices, the featherweight charm, an ambient energy siphon, and a couple minor security charms, while the joint pieces and their respective sockets had puppet connection runic arrays to hold the pieces together, and the palms and fingers had several charms, hexes, and jinxes broken down into runic casting arrays.

The build time for a group of Golems, three individual Golems, was 6 ½ hours total after the first Golem had been crafted by hand so that the enchantments on the etching tools could map and make the required runes and runic arrays.

The Chess pieces took a total of 16 hours to make, with an animation array, a repair array, a voice synthesizer array with a cache of insults, taunts, and victory phrases, as well as a general voice command array.

**Notes:**

**For those of you who need clarification**

**1 = Maltese is a term used for a mutation that occurs in some animals, the example I'm going to use is a Maltese Cheetah. A Maltese Cheetah has white fur with blue-gray spots instead of the normal coat coloring of black spots and tan fur. If you wish for better image look up a Maltese cat or tiger.**

**2 = A King Cheetah is a rare mutation that is marked by a distinct fur pattern and they appear to be slightly larger than a normal spotted cheetah. The mutation is recessive. For an image look up King Cheetah.**

**3 = A Bat Hawk is a raptor that, once they have reached adulthood, have a primarily black coat with white patches on their throat and chest and a streak of white above and below each eye once . Their diet normally consists of bats. For an image simply look up bat hawk.**

Limitata Fluant – Latin for limited flow, I believe – Prevents the carrier from releasing large bursts of magic, however this means the carrier has a larger core, and thus can use more powerful runic arrays and arithmancy formulas, make larger amounts of more powerful potions but does not allow for the magic to be used and shaped in the way that spells are cast with a wand, because the spells require a burst of dense magic to create the desired effect, removing the use of wand-based spells

Low level-

Accio(within 100 yards), Aguamenti, Alohomora, Aparecium, Avifors, Avis, Bombarda(can throw a person several feet away), Densaugeo, Diffindo, Duro, Evanesco, Engorgio, Episkey, Flagrate, Flipendo, Furnunculus, Impervius, Incarcerous, Incendio, Lumos, Nox, Orchideous, Reducio, Petrificus Totalus, Point Me, Reparo, Scourgify, Silencio, Sonorus, Stupefy(unconscious for an hour), Tarantallegra, Tergeo, Waddiwasi, Wingardium Leviosa

Normal level-

Accio(between 100 yards and a mile), Bombarda(can crack a wall), Colloportus, Confringo, Confundus, Conjunctivitis, Deletrius, Expelliarmus, Fera Verto, Ferula, Fidelius, Finite Incantatem, Geminio, Homorphus, Immobulus, Impedimenta, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Locomotor Mortis, Lumos Maxima, Mobiliarbus, Mobilicorpus, Muffliato, Obliviate, Portus, Prior Incantato, Protego, Quietus, Reducto, Relashio, Rennervate, Repello, Repello Muggletum, Revelio, Rictusempra, Riddikulus, Salvio Hexia, Sectumsempra, Serpensortia, Stupefy(unconscious for an hour and a half)

Above Average level-

Accio(further than a mile), Avada Kedavra, Bombarda Maxima, , Stupefy(unconscious for several hours), Crucio, Expecto Patronum, Imperio, Legilimens, Morsmordre


End file.
